danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia
}} Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia (ダンガンロンパ: 天国の記章 Dangan Ronpa: Tengoku no Kishō) is a fictional story created by Rikuya. Similar to the main games of Dangan Ronpa series, the story revolves around a Mutual Killing. This time, the author wants to tell the event of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing that befell on sixteen Super High School Level students of Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, with Monokuma returning as the main mascot and antagonist, assisted by Monoshiki and Monofreya. Different to the original Dangan Ronpa series, new mechanics is added throughout the development of the story, such as The Crest System which will influence the progression of the plot. The main theme of this story is , which considered by the author as one of his story's ultimate quirk for utilizing such a vast and ambiguous theme in terms of the symbolism. The release date of the story will be announced much later since the author has to prioritize his real life and work in Danganronpa Wiki. Development Story IMPORTANT! First thing first, the author would like to note that this story has been developed since August 2016. As such, similarities between the author's story and the canon series/other fanon stories are pure coincidence. ---- The author has become a fan of Dangan Ronpa since the first game's anime adaptation was aired in 2013. He was fascinated by the idea of trapping high school students in their own school and force them to participate in a Mutual Killing. As a fan of murder mystery stories, he fell in love quickly with the franchise, and eventually ended up being a regular editor in Danganronpa Wiki since 2014. He is very proud to become an active admin there, though he had to demote himself due to inactivity nowadays. Along the way, although he admitted that Dangan Ronpa is a good series, nothing in this world is perfect. There are several story's aspect that disappointed the author so much that he didn't know how to convey it other than keep on ranting and ranting on his social media, shitposting with his friends, and so much more unproductive things that can't be mentioned here. As he realized he could write his own story based on his wild imagination, he needed to create his own fanon story revolving Mutual Killing. Voilà, in August 2016, he started to develop the story which original title is Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair, now has been simplified into Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. The first thing he did was to decide sixteen characters' talents. It was a little bit hard for him because he wanted more than just sixteen talents that he wanted to insert in the story, but he eventually managed to narrow it down that fulfill Dangan Ronpa's standard talents for a class batch to have. After that, he chose "what gender fits this talent the most", and boom, you can see his characters with their respective talents now. The author mainly writes every single detail on his notebook(s), where you can easily spot his wild fantasies about basically everything. He tried to be a careful writer as he doesn't want to accidentally make a plot hole in the middle of the story, or to make his own original characters goes out of character. Building the story isn't easy for sure because he wants his story to be extra symbolic and can teach the readers a lot of valuable life lessons. The author has done a lot of research to write the story in the most elaborate way. He would browse different murder method tricks to perfect the murder mystery, read a thousand of wiki pages back and forth just to decide the most suitable Likes/Dislikes, as well as character's birthdays, and so on. He hoped by doing this it will be a great addition to prove that Ishimaru Kiyotaka's principle of effort is the author's ultimate realization to write an astonishing Dangan Ronpa fanon story. Due to the large amount of plot twists that he doesn't want to include in just one story, he already prepared on how to separate each of them in probably two stories or more. However, it should be noted that the author is currently very busy in his real life, so the story will be pretty much delayed until further notice. Thank you for being so patient with him. Characters Thanks to being unable to draw something nice, the author decided to use face claims for his original characters. These characters are just match with each character's aesthetic, gesture, and a little bit of personality. The author tried to choose face claims from series that he doesn't follow so the canon personalities don't affect his original concept on his sixteen babies. Credits for Bubble-Blitz, an admin of Danganronpa Fanfiction Wiki who created the character pixels of this story. Here is the list of the face claims: *Apollo Justice ( series) - Sasahara Naoki. *Shibuya Rin ( ) - Itoku Akiba *Echo Baskerville ( ) - Kagayaku Suzume *Denmark ( ) - Yasujima Fubuki *Amane Suzuha ( ) - Igarashi Ranko *Yamazaki Sousuke ( ) - Tenohira Tsuyoshi *Hakurei Reimu ( ) - Reimiya Inori *Oz Vessalius ( ) - Kid Krueger *Etihw (The Gray Garden) - Hitoka Shoukou *Akaashi Keiji ( ) - Rikimaru Hakuryuu *Morisawa Chiaki (Ensemble Stars) - Niccolò Stradivari *Chelsea ( ) - Oomi Mika *Obi ( ) - Hyoushirou Reo *Setsuna ( series) - Amatsuki Yumiya *Noiz ( ) - Kagemichi Dokuro Not only face claims, the author even go further to search his original characters their Japanese voice actors. Because Riku is not familiar with English voice actors, he decided only to pick his characters talented and the most fitting seiyuus. Please note that the listed Voice Actors is a mere author's delusional wish. For each characters that he created, he put an extra effort to make them very unique and different from the rest of canon/fanon Dangan Ronpa casts, so a lot of quirks he added to each characters, which is yet to be published because he is too lazy to revamp his character's page. This isn't an easy task to do. For example it took several months for him to settle on what kind of personality he would like Hitoka, Yasujima, and Oomi to have, learning more about and to give more backbone to Reimiya and Nico's characters, reading famous references and note them down so he can track Rikimaru's constant references ramblings, and many more examples. He really like (forced to) revise his story again, and again, and again, because he knows that every action has its consequences. Even a little interaction between characters can turn irrelevant things into something huge that no readers can even imagine, so he'd like to lay down to think his decisions so very carefully. Mechanics Emotional building and Depression™ are Riku's specialties, and it would result for him to drag the story in the future. This would be a slow plot advance as he wanted to give each character a spotlight for them to shine. Riku thinks too hard to make everyone equal and become very relevant to the story. He doesn't want to create neither underrated and overrated characters. Equality is everything. Summary In line with the canon story line of Hope's Peak Academy Saga, the story takes place years after The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History has ended and the world finally meets its tranquility...only for so long. Human race suffered a traumatic experience, which drives them to demand something impossible to create...something so formidable that it can't be destroyed in any circumstances... This is what they call as the contemporary Utopia—to create the Heaven on Earth itself. Heavenly Born Academy is one of the creation made by humans to fulfill their need in eradicating the past failures of Hope's Peak Academy in maintaining talented students all over the world. The academy's principle is to help those who need their help to restore the world's balance after the era of a Fashionista slash Analyst spread her ideal of despair, death, and destruction has ended. However, something has gone wrong in the middle of the process. Emerging out of nowhere, there he is, standing with his two new assistants, bringing his shtick back. A bloody, depressing, and unforgettable Mutual Killing that involves the residents' of Heaven is this certain's monochrome bear new theme and he stated that he is really proud with his latest masterpiece. So...once again, the seemingly recovering world has corrupted and molded into an undesirable place to live, leaving only sixteen students to decide the fate of the rest of the world... Casts 'Team Monokuma' ---- [[Monokuma (Rikuya)| ]] Rikuya - Character Introduction Monokuma (1).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Monokuma (2).png ---- [[Monoshiki| ]] & [[Monofreya| ]] Rikuya - Character Introduction Monoshiki and Monofreya (1).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Monoshiki and Monofreya (2).png ---- 'Class 85th' ---- Rikuya - Character Introduction Sasahara Naoki (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Sasahara Naoki (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Amatsuki Yumiya (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Amatsuki Yumiya (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Hashira Anemone (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Hashira Anemone (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Hitoka Shoukou (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Hitoka Shoukou (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Hyoushirou Reo (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Hyoushirou Reo (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Igarashi Ranko (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Igarashi Ranko (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Itoku Akiba (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Itoku Akiba (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Kagayaku Suzume (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Kagayaku Suzume (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Kagemichi Dokuro (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Kagemichi Dokuro (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Kid Krueger (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Kid Krueger (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Niccolo Stradivari (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Niccolo Stradivari (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Oomi Mika (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Oomi Mika (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Reimiya Inori (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Reimiya Inori (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Rikimaru Hakuryuu (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Rikimaru Hakuryuu (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Tenohira Tsuyoshi (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Tenohira Tsuyoshi (3).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Yasujima Fubuki (2).png Rikuya - Character Introduction Yasujima Fubuki (3).png ---- Chapters Subpages *Character Introduction *Gallery *Speculation Blog *Voice Actors Polls Poll custom credit: Scottie Favorite= {|width="280px" style="background:linear-gradient(#0099cc,#00cc99, #ffa31a, #ff5050); ;" |style="padding:10px;padding-left:0px;color:#fff;border-bottom:2px solid #1B7085;" | |- |style="border:0px solid #FFFFFF;border-top:none; ;padding:8px;padding-left:20px;color:#000"| Vote on your FAVORITE DR Vs. D Character so far! Cast Sasahara Naoki Amatsuki Yumiya Hashira Anemone Hitoka Shoukou Hyoushirou Reo Igarashi Ranko Itoku Akiba Kagayaku Suzume Kagemichi Dokuro Kid Krueger Niccòlo Stradivari Oomi Mika Reimiya Inori Rikimaru Hakuryuu Tenohira Tsuyoshi Yasujima Fubuki Monoshiki Monofreya |-| Boys= {|width="280px" style="background:linear-gradient(#0099cc,#00cc99, #ffa31a, #ff5050); ;" |style="padding:10px;padding-left:0px;color:#fff;border-bottom:2px solid #1B7085;" | |- |style="border:0px solid #FFFFFF;border-top:none; ;padding:8px;padding-left:20px;color:#000"| Vote on the so far! Boys Sasahara Naoki Hyoushirou Reo Kagemichi Dokuro Kid Krueger Niccòlo Stradivari Rikimaru Hakuryuu Tenohira Tsuyoshi Yasujima Fubuki Monoshiki |-| Girls= {|width="280px" style="background:linear-gradient(#0099cc,#00cc99, #ffa31a, #ff5050); ;" |style="padding:10px;padding-left:0px;color:#fff;border-bottom:2px solid #1B7085;" | |- |style="border:0px solid #FFFFFF;border-top:none; ;padding:8px;padding-left:20px;color:#000"| Vote on the so far! Girls Amatsuki Yumiya Hashira Anemone Hitoka Shoukou Igarashi Ranko Itoku Akiba Kagayaku Suzume Oomi Mika Reimiya Inori Monofreya |-| Mastermind= {|width="280px" style="background:linear-gradient(#0099cc,#00cc99, #ffa31a, #ff5050); ;" |style="padding:10px;padding-left:0px;color:#fff;border-bottom:2px solid #1B7085;" | |- |style="border:0px solid #FFFFFF;border-top:none; ;padding:8px;padding-left:20px;color:#000"| Who do you think it is, the behind the mutual killing? Mastermind Sasahara Naoki Amatsuki Yumiya Hashira Anemone Hitoka Shoukou Hyoushirou Reo Igarashi Ranko Itoku Akiba Kagayaku Suzume Kagemichi Dokuro Kid Krueger Niccòlo Stradivari Oomi Mika Reimiya Inori Rikimaru Hakuryuu Tenohira Tsuyoshi Yasujima Fubuki |-| Survivor= {|width="280px" style="background:linear-gradient(#0099cc,#00cc99, #ffa31a, #ff5050); ;" |style="padding:10px;padding-left:0px;color:#fff;border-bottom:2px solid #1B7085;" | |- |style="border:0px solid #FFFFFF;border-top:none; ;padding:8px;padding-left:20px;color:#000"| Who has the highest chance of being a in the mutual killing? Survivor Sasahara Naoki Amatsuki Yumiya Hashira Anemone Hitoka Shoukou Hyoushirou Reo Igarashi Ranko Itoku Akiba Kagayaku Suzume Kagemichi Dokuro Kid Krueger Niccòlo Stradivari Oomi Mika Reimiya Inori Rikimaru Hakuryuu Tenohira Tsuyoshi Yasujima Fubuki |-| Killer= {|width="280px" style="background:linear-gradient(#0099cc,#00cc99, #ffa31a, #ff5050); ;" |style="padding:10px;padding-left:0px;color:#fff;border-bottom:2px solid #1B7085;" | |- |style="border:0px solid #FFFFFF;border-top:none; ;padding:8px;padding-left:20px;color:#000"| Who has the highest chance of being a in the mutual killing? Killer Sasahara Naoki Amatsuki Yumiya Hashira Anemone Hitoka Shoukou Hyoushirou Reo Igarashi Ranko Itoku Akiba Kagayaku Suzume Kagemichi Dokuro Kid Krueger Niccòlo Stradivari Oomi Mika Reimiya Inori Rikimaru Hakuryuu Tenohira Tsuyoshi Yasujima Fubuki |-| Victim= {|width="280px" style="background:linear-gradient(#0099cc,#00cc99, #ffa31a, #ff5050); ;" |style="padding:10px;padding-left:0px;color:#fff;border-bottom:2px solid #1B7085;" | |- |style="border:0px solid #FFFFFF;border-top:none; ;padding:8px;padding-left:20px;color:#000"| Who has the highest chance of being a in the mutual killing? Victim Sasahara Naoki Amatsuki Yumiya Hashira Anemone Hitoka Shoukou Hyoushirou Reo Igarashi Ranko Itoku Akiba Kagayaku Suzume Kagemichi Dokuro Kid Krueger Niccòlo Stradivari Oomi Mika Reimiya Inori Rikimaru Hakuryuu Tenohira Tsuyoshi Yasujima Fubuki |-| Number= {|width="280px" style="background:linear-gradient(#0099cc,#00cc99, #ffa31a, #ff5050); ;" |style="padding:10px;padding-left:0px;color:#fff;border-bottom:2px solid #1B7085;" | |- |style="border:0px solid #FFFFFF;border-top:none; ;padding:8px;padding-left:20px;color:#000"| How many people who'll the mutual killing? Survivor count 10+ 6+ 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 |-| Talent= {|width="280px" style="background:linear-gradient(#0099cc,#00cc99, #ffa31a, #ff5050); ;" |style="padding:10px;padding-left:0px;color:#fff;border-bottom:2px solid #1B7085;" | |- |style="border:0px solid #FFFFFF;border-top:none; ;padding:8px;padding-left:20px;color:#000"| Vote on the TALENT of the cast that you wanted to have! Crest Attorney Counselor Barmaid Hacker Archer Snowboarder Illustrator Screenwriter Luthier Collector Puppeteer Event Planner Storm Chaser Karate Master Shrine Maiden Trivia *Excuse the author for having such a crappy skill in editing images. *Unravel, is the opening theme for the popular anime . The author loves the song so much that he decided to make it as this story's main theme. Navigation Category:Stories